


please listen, i'm calling your name

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: :), Angst, Anyways, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Owen's POV, Sad, a little bit AU, also for those of you who comment on my fics, back on the angst!, bananas are evil, but just like 3, but there is a death of someone, does anyone read these tags, i do think that the smiley is mocking suffering so ahaha sorry but thanks!, i loved the comment about my smiley faces at the end of the angst fics, i read all your comments and they make me so happy, i should use that tag more often, i wanna write a fic that has a happy ending instead of the canon ending, if you just were able to talk, lil bit from curt at the end, misunderstandings kill relationships, mostly - Freeform, oh also there isn't really any graphic violence or death at all, ok ok, so much would have been resolved, so that might be next, some lines from canon, tags are done, thank you so so so so so much i love hearing what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: Owen had always trusted Curt. Since they had worked together that first time, each trusted the other to watch their back. They didn’t trust each other with their secrets yet, but trusted their training and that the other would protect them.After they became friends, they trusted each other fully, with everything about themselves. Owen could always count on Curt to understand him perfectly, to get what he meant or wanted him to know without having to say it.Owen was trying to drop clues. He knew Curt better than he knew anyone, knew his insecurities and fears, and knew that if he acted enough unlike himself, bringing those things up and acting cold, Curt would realize what was happening. Realize he was being monitored by Chimera even while they talked, and that he was waiting for Curt to come up with a genius idea to get them out of this.Curt would know. He just knew that he would.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	please listen, i'm calling your name

**Author's Note:**

> I might not post much for like the next week or two bc I have applications that I need to do, but I will hopefully continue to post more fics after that, if you have any ideas or prompts or anything I'd love to hear them!
> 
> (also, do people read the tags on my fics? i was wondering because sometimes i just kinda start talking about stuff and i didn't know if anyone read them)
> 
> please comment!! (thank you so so so much to all of those who comment, getting a comment notification really brightens my day!)

Owen had always trusted Curt. Since they had worked together that first time, each trusted the other to watch their back. They didn’t trust each other with their secrets yet, but trusted their training and that the other would protect them.

After they became friends, they trusted each other fully, with everything about themselves. Owen knew Curt had worked with another partner before him, and blamed himself for that partner’s death. He had promised Curt that he would never leave him, and spent hours reassuring Curt that his partner’s death wasn’t Curt’s fault.

_ “If you work with the infamous Curt Mega, be careful. His partners don’t tend to last.” _

Owen knew Curt was insecure about sometimes not immediately catching onto something, or taking longer to come up with a solution, but he also knew that Curt was both incredibly smart, and incredibly compassionate. He sometimes took longer to think through problems, but he could always come up with a good solution.

_ “Very good Curt, finally catching up with the rest of us.” _

Curt knew he could be impulsive, that he could come up with wild and crazy ideas and plans, but both he and Owen knew that they were able to carry them out, and they generally worked out in their favor. Owen told him that the crazy ideas--  _ genius ideas _ , he had called them once-- was part of what made him such a great spy, and the contrast to Owen’s calm and collected demeanor was what made them such good partners.

_ “Maybe leaving the fate of the world in the hands of an arrogant, impulsive brute is simply not the best option.” _

Owen was trying to drop clues. He knew Curt better than he knew anyone, knew his insecurities and fears, and knew that if he acted enough unlike himself, bringing those things up and acting cold, Curt would realize what was happening. Realize he was being monitored by Chimera even while they talked, and that he was waiting for Curt to come up with a genius idea to get them out of this. 

Curt knew him better than anyone else did, Owen reasoned. There was no way he could misunderstand what he was trying to show him. Even if Curt was acting like he truly thought Owen had changed, he knew what Owen was doing. Curt always understood him.

They stood on the stairs, Owen reciting what Chimera had drilled into him for years, watching Curt carefully. Maybe they could fake their deaths and run away together? He couldn’t tell what Curt was thinking, could just see pain on his face. It must just be because of how overwhelming everything was. It would be okay. 

Owen was waiting for Curt to visibly realize, to give some wink or signal that he was about to put a plan into motion. Curt would realize that everything he was doing was under the surveillance of his bosses and that all he wanted was for Curt to save him, but he kept waiting, getting more and more unnerved the longer he went without getting a sign. And then there they were at the end, Curt’s gun at his head. Owen kept waiting for the gun to shift, for the fake shot to fire, and for them to run off together into the sunset.

But as he felt the shocking pain of the bullet, saw the tears in Curt’s eyes, and felt his body go numb, he realized Curt never realized. 

He never knew.

\------------------

Curt watched as Owen fell, his heart burning with agony, not letting his eyes leave Owen’s crumpled form. Then he saw something. A piece of paper had fluttered out of Owen’s pocket and onto the ground next to him, and Curt picked it up, intrigued despite himself. Hoping, perhaps, for some explanation.

  
  


_ This feels stupid to be writing a note because it’s not meant to be read. I’m not writing this as some movie villain suicide explanation note. Just a fail-safe in case everything goes wrong. But anyways, Curt, love, if it is you reading this, I’m assuming someone killed me before I could get to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t speak plainly-- I truly loved you, always did and always will. I waited for you for years, waited for you to come for me, and now I know once I reveal myself, you’ll follow me, and I know that you will be able to see past the facade and see who I am. I always was a good actor-- we used to joke about how good I would be at acting, remember? But I could never fool you by pretending to be someone else. I have to be good now, act like I don’t care about you, because the Chimera bosses are listening to this, to all of this. Watching too. I’m waiting for you though, waiting for you to come up with some ingenious crazy idea that sounds completely insane but will somehow work out perfectly and get us out. I’ll always wait for you, because in the end, Curt, I’ll always trust you to be there for me. _

_ Love always, _

_ Owen _

Curt felt himself go numb in horror. Owen was--no, he couldn’t be, he couldn’t have just been faking an act for people listening in, because that would mean that they could’ve fixed this, and that Curt killed him when they could have--  _ no. _

  
  


He wished he hadn’t gotten the explanation. 

Wished he had gone back for him four years ago, and never left him behind.

But all he could do was wish.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> i almost just ended with owen's death but then figured curt should know that owen still loved him and wanted to run away with him in the end


End file.
